an eternity of lonely
by OverkillKiller7
Summary: Yeah, he returned from Costa Rica. But he still isn't happy. Toby leaves Scranton, and Kelly is surprised when she discovers that it's killing her.


**A/N: I wrote this a looooooong time ago... and was too lazy to post it until now. Let's pretend Toby is still looking for something else after he gets back from Costa Rica. **

**Also, major shoutout to Mansion for helping me with this... a long time ago. She rocks my socks. Or any other various articles of clothing, for that matter. Wait... does that sound wrong? Jeez. Anyways, she's the definition of awesome.**

[]

He packs up his things, not caring if most of the stuff - staplers, a calendar, postcards - ended up at the bottom of a dumpster, and he barely notices what he's doing.

Today, a smile can be found on Toby's face.

And that smile means so much more than anyone would guess. It doesn't mean "I'm running away" or "Michael's gone." No, it means "I'm leaving to a totally reliable and regular job that's much more practical than running off to a paradise only meant for temporary vacations." Yep, that's the kind of smile it is.

"What are you doing?" Kelly Kapoor drops her arms to her sides, suddenly fighting the urge to burst into tears. She's got that alarming, defiant look on her face. The look she never started giving until her sister died.

He turns to her, the smile still present. "I'm leaving."

Kelly isn't sure why, exactly, she cares so much about Toby and him leaving and not having someone else to talk to. She isn't sure, because she can totally get AOL Instant Messenger and talk to people in the office. She totally can.

"No." She surprises herself by talking in an even, firm tone. It's short and sour, one word and suddenly she isn't sure why, but she has to fight him about this.

"What?" He scratches behind his ear and lookes at her, puzzled. But the corners of his mouth are still upturned slightly, the little voice in the back of his head still singing... _going going gone_.

"Why are you leaving? I thought you were back. For good. And you... you _aren't_." She doesn't mean to sound sad. Or mad. Or depressed. Or anything. She thought that she'd given up showing her vulnerable side.

"Kelly..." He's still confused that she cares, but he knew he'd be defending himself to at least one person today - because, really, this office wouldn't just accept that his life sucks and he shouldn't need excuses for things like leaving.

"What?" She's angry, all of a sudden, because she doesn't like surprises sprung on her like this. She likes surprises, but bad ones like this make her want to do stupid things. Like date Ryan.

"Kelly." His voice is mumbly, soft yet reasonable, like a father's voice. Like the one he always uses. "I'm going to Utica. They... They don't have a HR rep yet."

She thinks is stupid. Astronomically stupid, actually. "Yeah, but then we won't have anyone in HR. Nobody to fill in _your_ desk. That's dumb, Toby. Really dumb. That's like patching a hole with something that's needed to patch_ another_ hole."

He shakes his head a little, and suddenly he knows how she feels. He knows what it's like to be startled when someone finally wants to leave.

He knows what it's like to beg.

"Kelly, c'mon. I can actually do my job in Utica." He tries to make his eyes meet hers, but she's staring off towards the break room with an angry glare still stamped on her face. "And... you've heard the stories. Utica can get wild. Karen needs more assistance. Holly doesn't have enough experience."

Kelly hates Karen. "You can do your job here. We get wild too! You can keep Michael in line. If you didn't keep him in line... He would've..." she struggles for a second, then finds the perfect example. "He would have forced us all to look at the disgusting illustrations in that book."

"What book?" He knows what she's saying, but Toby almost doesn't believe that he saved Kelly Kapoor from humiliation.

"You know what book, Toby!" She doesn't want to yell. She won't yell. She has to stop, now, or she'll start crying. Toby swallows, and he can barely hear the tiniest whisper coming from her mouth. "Kama Sutra."

Breath leaves him, he knows and he wishes and he regrets, but he hopes.

"Kelly." Her name is perky, happy and affectionate. He immediately wishes he didn't use it. "Kelly." And then he says it again. "_Kelly_." He sets down the box of stuff and walks to her, wrapping his arms around her in what seems to be a hug, but she's stiff. Unable to partake in this, because this isn't just a hug. It's a farewell hug.

And this farewell hug says "I'm sorry, but I have to do this. Someday you'll understand." Which is exactly what Toby's mother said when she left, forever.

"Bye," Kelly mutters without looking at him.

And then he leaves, forever. And she knows it'll be an eternity before she sees him here again.


End file.
